


Be Proud Of Who You Are.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay Pride, Gay Pride Festival, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Pride, happy endings, lots of feelings for mickey, no smut ehehedfjadskfj, this got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey go to pride.





	Be Proud Of Who You Are.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOT WAY OUT OF HAND AND I WENT WAY OFF TRACK OF THE PROMPT HONESTLY. BUT THEY STILL GO TO PRIDE AND EXPERIENCE THINGS. DSKFJA;DSKFJDSLKFJSDLFK.

"Come on, Mick. It'll be fun."

Mickey scoffed, "How is it going to be fun? Am I going to paint my chest like a rainbow then prance around with a flag?"

"Only if you want to." Ian grinned, "This is a celebration afterall."

"Fuck this celebration. Why can't they just celebrate in their bedroom and call it a day?"

Ian sighed, "It's not just for our community, Mick. It's for those who aren't accepted, those who can't out themselves to people they love but can be free with strangers. It's about being there for others and supporting each other."

"This bed supports me good enough when you pound me into it."

Ian laughed as Mickey plopped down on the bed, "Come on! It will be fun. You won't have to paint your chest or prance around with a flag."

"What do I have to do?" Mickey questioned, "Auction my body off?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're ignorant you know that right?"

"Yes. But excuse me for not being all knowledgeable about the gay community."

"That's exactly why we should go, Mick. You never got to be yourself when your dad was around and here is your chance to just be yourself and celebrate who you are. You can meet others who are going through the same thing you did and help them out. Don't you want to help others?"

"Not particularly." 

Ian walked over and sat beside him, "What if Yev ended up liking guys? Or what if he liked guys and girls? Or what if he decided he wants to live life as a girl? Wouldn't you want to support him?"

"Course I'd want to support him but I don't know how, Gallagher. I was never supported." 

"Don't let your prick father decide what you do for your son, Mickey. You can be the dad that Terry never was."

Mickey looked over at him, "You going to paint yourself into a rainbow?"

"It's not just about rainbows, Mickey." Ian chuckled, "But I do have to say your attitude about this is quite bright."

"Fuck you." Mickey spat.

"Is that what it will take to get you to go today?"

"Depends."

Ian grinned, "On what?"

"Not fucking rushing it for this pride thing. Lets take our time and have actual foreplay and not rush you trying to put your dick in me."

Ian threw his head back and laughed causing Mickey to smile.

"Okay, okay." The red head chuckled, "We can do that."

"We're not just going to go at it, Ian. We have to get in the mood."

"Fine, fine. If that's what you want, Mick. We can do that."

 

By the time they were actually finished, showered and got dressed, they were about ten minutes late to leave. Mickey didn't really care but he had a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

But that's what a nine inch dick did to him.

 

But Mickey was partially annoyed. He tried getting Ian to change before they left but Ian was set in wearing what he put on.

A pair of very skinny jeans that really allowed his crotch area to stand out and he wasn't even hard. It made Ian's ass a lot more plump and Ian decided to not wear a shirt.

"Like what you're wearing is any better." 

"Do you see me purposely putting my ass and dick on display for all the gays?" Mickey asked.

He was wearing a simple black tank top because it was hot out and a pair of loose jeans and yet they were still enough to show off the fact Mickey had a naturally nice ass. 

"Lets not fight, alright? If you start shit then I'm not fucking you later."

Mickey stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

 

He sat and listened as Ian rambled on about the parade, the fun contests they'll have and more that Mickey really didn't give two shits about. They had the week off from work and Mickey wanted to spend it at home with Ian but instead he was going with his idiot fiance to a pride festival.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Do they do this shit for straight people?"

"Uh, no. Would you go if they did that?"

"No. I wouldn't go if they had them for red heads named Ian Gallagher who are really fucking annoying but they have a good cock so you deal with them."

Ian laughed and squeezed Mickey's knee, "Can't wait to show you and your pretty personality off."

"Too bad you can't put your shirt on and not show your chest off." 

"I'm yours, Mick. Nothing to worry about."

 

When they arrived, Mickey felt like he was in some weird commercial for lucky charms. It was the most insane thing he had ever gone to and even with the red head holding his hand he didn't feel comfortable being here. Sure he was gay. He loved cock. He loved taking it in the ass but this was a whole new level of gay. Not that he gave a shit what people did in the bedroom but still. This wasn't for him.

"Want to get some cotton candy?" Ian asked.

"Do they come on rainbow sticks?"

Ian pinched his ass, "Get moving."

"Don't do that!" Mickey squealed.

People that walked by laughed and winked at Mickey before hurrying off.

"Oh my god. I feel like I'm on display."

"No one here is going to pay any attention to you unless you bring it on yourself." Ian told him.

He squeezed Mickey's hand and continued walking through the crowd. He would smile at people and stop to talk to younger people before moving over to the cotton candy stand.

 

"Hi, Ian!"

Ian turned to see an old friend from the fairy tale, "Hi, Adam!"

The two hugged causing Mickey to shoot Adam a look.

"This is Mickey." Ian said, "Now you all can quit busting my balls about him."

Adam laughed, "You're right, Ian. He's just as attractive as you said."

Mickey blushed and flipped them both off.

Ian rolled his eyes, "He's kind of rude until he gets to know you."

"That's okay." Adam chuckled, "This ain't everyone's thing. Is this your first one?"

"It is and I had to practically drag Mickey out of the house."

 

Mickey was irritated. He didn't want to be here and now Ian was talking to some dude Mickey didn't know. So he took the time to look around at all the men, women, even children that were walking around. It was full of rainbows as Mickey figured it'd be but there was a lot more to it. There were signs talking about love, booths for God knows what and just people who seemed to be cutting loose and enjoying themselves. For some reason the entire thing had Mickey wanting to go home and hide. This just wasn't for him and if his dad ever found out he was here then Mickey would probably get his face bashed. Even though his dad was in jail, Terry would still find a way.

 

"Alright, Mick, lets get that cotton candy."

Mickey just nodded and went along as Ian asked. 

 

He walked through the place with his almost-finished cotton candy and stared at different people. He wondered if their life was as bad as his was or if they grew up with all the love and support that Ian had in his own life. Mickey was jealous that so many people was open and honest with themselves and the world at young ages because at their age he was still fighting with himself, still sleeping with girls just to convince himself he was straight. 

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to join the parade?"

"Excuse me?" 

Ian sighed, "This is Cody. He's in charge of the parade and he just asked if we wanted to be in it."

"Uh, no thanks. This is my first one, Cody so I'd rather not have any attention drawn to me."

"That's okay!" Cody exclaimed, "But I'd love it if Ian here would join. We could splash some paint on your chest and get you all colorful."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "And who's going to be putting this paint on?"

"Me and a few-"

"No." Mickey interrupted, "I'll put the paint on."

Cody chuckled, "That's fine with me. It starts in about an hour so we better get Ian over there and coated up. Oh and another thing, Mickey."

"What?"

"Ian will be changing into a pair of rainbow underwear. We want his entire body to be splashed in rainbow!"

Mickey just blinked and watched as the two walked away talking. Mickey wished he could grab the keys out of Ian's pocket and just drive home.

 

"Excuse me?" 

Mickey turned to see a young guy staring at him. Couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen, "What?"

"Jeez, no need to be rude."

"Sorry, kid. What do you need?" Mickey asked.

That didn't sound any nicer but hey Mickey was trying.

 

"This is my first pride and I just wanted to ask what I'm supposed to be doing exactly."

"Wish I could help but this is my first one too. Are you here alone?"

He nodded, "I am. Are you with that red head that just left?"

"I am but it's his first one too so we're both about as clueless as you are though Ian is a lot more confident when it comes to this stuff."

"And you're not?"

Mickey shook his head, "Not at all. Didn't exactly have an accepting parent after my mom died." 

"No one in my family knows."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I took a bus here so no one could figure out where I'm going. I'm Kyle by the way."

"Mickey. Want to uh-sit and maybe talk. My boyfriend is getting ready for the parade and the rest of this place is making me queasy honestly."

"Sure." Kyle replied, "There's some tables under a shady tree over here."

 

Mickey followed behind Kyle and wondered what he was getting himself into. Now he had to deal with the fact other guys were going to be putting paint on his boyfriends body but if Ian knew he was talking to a young boy right now then he was sure Ian would be proud of him.

They sat under the tree at a table just a few feet from where the pride festival was taking place. It gave them more room to look around and see all the different people that were there. Different genders, races, ages. It was insane to Mickey that everyone could come together and be there for strangers when Mickey's own dad couldn't be there for him growing up.

"So, Mickey," Kyle began, "do you mind me asking how you realized you were gay?"

Mickey laughed, "I always had a hunch, Kyle. Caught myself checking out men more than I ever did women. But my dad was a homophobic prick so I had to keep sleeping with women so he'd never find out. Otherwise he'd beat my brains in. I wasn't really sure about anything until I met Ian. I still struggled because my dad was around but part of me knew that I was completely gay. I just couldn't admit it to anyone, not Ian, not myself. My dad caught Ian and I once and it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. That's terrible."

"I don't think about it anymore because my dad is in jail and I'm engaged to Ian now. Life is good for us both. Life will get good for you. Do you know how your parents feel about the gay community?"

 

Mickey sat there for a good hour and a half talking to Kyle. He missed the parade, he missed the games they had going, the open group where people talked about their stories. But he didn't care. He was talking to Kyle and having the young boy open up to him kind of made Mickey feel good about himself. Though he did know he had to find Ian so the red head wouldn't think that Mickey ran off. 

Ian found Mickey a bit later at the table with a younger looking boy. A smile crossed his face so he turned back around and grabbed another drink to give to the kid.

"Hi." Ian said, placing the drinks down, "This one is for you."

Kyle smiled at him, "You're Ian."

Ian walked to sit beside Mickey, "I am. I assume Mickey has been talking about me."

Mickey turned to stare at his fiance who was smothered in rainbow paint from his head down to his toes but he had pants on this time. Pants that Mickey was probably going to have to wash.

"Only good things. I'm Kyle by the way. Your fiance here has been quite a good deal of help."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised, Ian." Mickey chuckled.

"I just didn't expect you to get along with anyone is all."

 

It took a little bit but once they were done with their drinks they all got back up and rejoined the festival. Ian and Mickey had Kyle stay with them for the day so he wouldn't have to be alone and they could all really experience their first pride together.

 

Mickey would still snap at the men who came up and put their hands on Ian causing Ian to blush and apologize but Mickey wasn't going to apologize. Kyle smiled at Mickey every time it happened. Mickey had no idea that the young boy already found himself looking up to him. 

"If one more guy eyeballs you or touches you I'm going to rip their fucking eyes out."

"Mickey!" Ian hissed, "Can you not talk like that?"

"It's okay." Kyle assured, "I have heard it all. Mickey just loves you is all."

"Ha!" Mickey laughed, sticking his tongue out at Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Kyle is more mature than you. Now come on guys, lets go mingle and talk to people."

"It'll be okay." Kyle whispered, "I've talked to people here and they're all really nice. I know you're probably still uncomfortable and all but you and I can get used to it together."

Mickey wasn't expecting Kyle to squeeze his hand and he wasn't expecting his heart to twist inside his chest. So he smiled at him, "Sounds good. But I'm still going to rip out people's eyes."

Kyle laughed, "I'll help!"

 

But it didn't take long for people to really start noticing Mickey either. Kyle could even see guys staring at him. He knew this was a pride festival but he didn't think there would be actually flirting. But then again he barely knew himself right now so what did he know?

"Do people actually meet people here and start dating?" Mickey asked.

"I assume so." Ian replied, "There are a lot of singles here. I'll be right back you two. I'm going to run to the bathroom." 

 

Mickey and Kyle stood in the middle of the road and just took in their surroundings.

"Mickey, have you seen the guys staring at you?"

"What?"

Kyle grinned, "Men are checking you out like you wouldn't believe. I don't think Ian has noticed it either." 

Mickey smirked, "Well maybe we can have some fun, huh? What do you say we go meet a new friend?"

Kyle laughed, "You sure Ian won't get mad?"

"Nah. He'll be jealous and all but he won't get mad at me if we both play innocent. We're both mingling and making friends."

"Sounds good to me. Who should we go talk to?"

 

They found a group over near the other side and there was a blonde that had been checking Mickey out so that's who they both went over to. 

 

Ian walked out of the bathroom and smiled at people as he pushed through the crowd. He stopped in his tracks when he looked over and saw Mickey and Kyle near a group of people. At first he was happy that Mickey was mingling but then he saw the blonde run his hand down Mickey's bicep and then giggle. Mickey wasn't showing any emotion which was good but that blonde was really trying to get his attention.

He noticed Kyle looking at him and just shrugging before doing the "crazy" gesture with his finger.

Course Kyle really didn't mean it. He was going along with what Mickey told him to do just to have some fun.

Ian walked across the street and reached them just in time for the blonde to move closer to Mickey.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Oh, Ian! This is Carter. Carter this is my fiance, Ian."

"Fiance?!" Carter gasped.

He stepped back and looked at Kyle before looking back at the couple.

"Your fiance is a real tease you know."

Ian grinned, "He has his moments."

"You should keep him on a leash then."

"How would you like it if I-"

Ian put a hand over Mickey's mouth before he could finish his threat, "I do keep him on a leash in the bedroom."

Kyle snorted in amusement.

"Sometimes he has me pull on it when I'm banging him from behind."

 

And with that, Carter walked away from them with a look of disgust and also disappointment.

 

Kyle laughed, "Good job, Ian."

Ian smiled, "That's what Mickey gets for flirting."

"You let men splatter your nearly naked body with paint." Mickey reminded.

"I hope I have a relationship like you two." Kyle spoke.

The two looked at him.

"You do?" Mickey asked.

Kyle nodded, "I can see a lot of love between you two in just the short amount of time I've known you guys. I hope that I can find my better half."

"You will." Ian promised, "Mickey and I met at a young age and we're close to getting married. You never know who's right around the corner."

 

Kyle left a few hours later. An older lady picked him up after calling his phone nonstop. They waited secretly to make sure he'd be okay and watched as the woman just smiled at him and put her arm around him before leading him out.

"She seemed okay with it." Mickey said.

"I just hope that wasn't for show."

Mickey wouldn't admit it but now he was worried for the boy. He kinda grew attached to him.

"Come on, Mick. It's nearly over and I want us to enjoy the rest of our time together."

 

And Mickey ended up really getting into it. He ended up taking his shirt off and letting people splatter paint on him just for the hell of it causing Ian to smile and take pictures. A lot of them had Mickey's middle finger. 

Mickey talked to guys, girls, people of different ages and races. He liked being able to mingle with others who understood what he had grown up with. He had always felt alone back then but they all made him realize that he wasn't alone and he'd never be alone.

He looked over at his fiance who was kneeling down to talk to younger kids so they could put paint on his face. He laughed as the two started fighting to put more paint on him.

"Okay, okay," Their father laughed, "leave the poor guy alone." 

 

But Ian was having the time of his life.

And Mickey ended up having the time of his life by the time they were in the car on the way home.

 

"So," Ian began,"didn't I tell you?"

Mickey took his shoes off and looked over at Ian who locked the door, "Yeah, yeah, Gallagher. Don't let your head swell up."

Ian walked over and kissed him, "There, now our colors mixed."

"I would rather we go have our own celebration in the shower and let our colors mix in there. Along with other things."

Ian laughed, "That sounds good to me. Get going."

He smacked Mickey's ass who turned to squeeze his nipples before running to the bathroom.

 

The days passed before there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." 

"Go check."

"Gee, Mick, why didn't I think of that?"

Mickey flipped him off.

 

Ian opened the door and was shocked to see Kyle there with the same lady who picked him up.

"Kyle?"

"Hey, Ian. I'm sorry about all this but-"

"It's okay. Please come on in. Mickey will be happy to see you. Oh I'm sorry, I'm Ian."

The lady smiled and shook his hand, "I know. Kyle here told me all about you. I'm Nancy."

Ian let the two come in and closed the door behind them.

"Who is it-Kyle?"

"Hi, Mickey."

"What's up, dude?" 

"A lot." Kyle admitted.

"Mickey, this is Nancy. Nancy, this is my fiance, Mickey."

"It's lovely to meet you both. I was wondering if I could talk to you two."

They both noticed a suitcase in her hands.

"Please." Ian replied, "Take a seat."

 

Once they got settled, Nancy began, "I'm not going to sugarcoat this because well I don't want to take up too much of your time. But uh-Kyle here is up for adoption. He doesn't have a family and has been in our system for all his life. He's had a few foster families but they never worked out. He never tried working it out with them. But he came home a few days ago from that pride festival and he opened up to me more than he had in years. He told me about you two and how much fun he had with you both."

Kyle was blushing and wouldn't look at the other two. 

"I don't know how you two will feel about this because I could get in trouble for doing this. The fact of the matter is, Kyle wants to live with you guys. I was thinking that maybe you two would be interested in fostering him." 

Ian's jaw dropped but Mickey's mouth opened, "I don't want to foster him, miss. I want him to live with us permanently."

Ian looked at Mickey in shock but Mickey was focused on the people in front of him.

"You do?" Nancy gasped.

"I do." Mickey replied, "I know there is a lot Ian and I will have to work through but I want him with us. I have another kid who lives with us on the weekends but he is with his mom most of the time. It'd be great to have someone around and Kyle would be perfect."

Kyle smiled at them.

Nancy was still taken back, "Well, there's a lot of paperwork to go through and it's a long process but I think we can work with that. Kyle has some stuff that he'd have to go back and get and bring here but I think this can all work out."

 

And it did work out. Months later, Kyle was officially adopted by the two which allowed him to attend their wedding.

His name was changed to Kyle Milkovich right after.

 

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
